THE POWER OF
by eternalkuro
Summary: Yunho melihat 'sesuatu' di jembatan dekat rumah Jaejoong yang terkenal angker, tapi rasa ingin pulang dan dorongan kuat dari dalam tubuhnya membuat Yunho nekat /YunJae/ FF singkat yang absurd.


Title: **THE POWER OF**

Cast: Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong (YunJae)

Rate: T

Genre: Horror, Humor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakin kau mau pulang, Yun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala dan sibuk merapihkan barang-barang miliknya yang tercecer di atas meja ke dalam tas miliknya. Dirinya dan Jaejoong baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka dari Jang seonsaengnim, guru mereka yang terkenal _killer._

"Tapi ini sudah malam"

Mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu kembali sibuk merapihkan tasnya. Setelah dirasa semua barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas, Yunho beranjak menuju pintu diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho sedang memakai sepatunya, Jaejoong mendekatinya dan berbisik pelan.

"Dan ini malam Jumat" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada rendah, berusaha menakut-nakuti Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan malam Jumat?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Malam Jumat waktunya hantu keluar, apa lagi hantu yang jomblo. Mereka akan mencari pasangan lalu berkencan"

Yunho tertawa kencang saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Aigo perutku" Yunho memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. "Jangan bilang itu kata Junsu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Jaejoong kesal saat tebakan Yunho tepat sasaran, Junsu adalah teman sekelas mereka yang isi otaknya terisi dengan hal-hal aneh.

"Kau itu kelewat polos atau bodoh, mau-maunya mendengarkan perkataan sesat Junsu. Memangnya malam Jumat itu malam Minggu-nya hantu"

Mendengar sindiran Yunho, Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang kesal.

"Jangan majukan bibirmu seperti itu, atau kejadian seminggu yang lalu akan terulang"

Jaejoong yang mendengar ancaman Yunho, reflek menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lupa dengan apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan padanya seminggu yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal. Yunho menjepit bibir Jaejoong dengan jepitan jemuran saat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, dan itu membuat bibir Jaejoong bengkak dan sakit.

"Tapi itu benar, bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat sesosok entah apalah itu berjalan di depan rumahku setiap hari mulai dari jam satu malam, dan setelahnya akan terdengar suara yang akan membuat bulu di tengkukku berdiri"

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala dengan wajah serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku antar kau saja, tunggu sebentar aku ambil kunci motorku dulu"

Jaejoong yang hendak masuk lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci skuter kesayangannya, tertahan karena tangannya ditarik Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Sekarang sudah jam 11, yakin kau mau mengantarku pulang? Bukankah ini malam Jumat, itu artinya kau tahu kan"

Jaejoong menatap horror Yunho yang sedang berusaha menakuti dirinya.

"Lagipula tidak baik anak perawan keluar malam-malam, apa kata tetangga nanti"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi.

"Anak perawan? Siapa? Aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan polosnya.

"Memang ada lagi anak perawan yang ingin keluar malam selain..." Yunho menunjukan jarinya kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku ini namja, pabo"

Yunho kembali tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sedang kesal, Yunho memang senang sekali menjahili Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak mereka sekolah dasar, dan sialnya mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama dan menjadi teman sebangku.

"Ne, kau namja. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu" Yunho lalu beranjak menuju pintu pagar rumah Jaejoong.

"Yun, kau tidak berniat lewat jembatan di depan sana kan?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung, pasalnya itu memang jalur yang akan ia ambil karena lebih dekat menuju rumahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau putar arah lewat jalan depan, soalnya di sana angker. Di jembatan itu sering muncul penampakan" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

Yunho berfikir sejenak, jika dia memutar arah lewat jalan depan komplek rumah Jaejoong, itu artinya dia akan tiba di rumah lebih lama, sedangkan dirinya sudah ingin menikmati kasur empuk di kamarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah beberapa orang yang mengalami kejadian aneh di jembatan itu, dan mereka tidak lagi berani lewat sana setelah pukul 9 malam. Tempatnya gelap dan sepi, menyeramkan"

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong datar, temannya itu selalu gagal dalam hal menakuti dirinya.

"Aku lebih takut di hukum Jang seonsaengnim daripada ketemu hantu, Jang seonsaengnim malah lebih menyeramkan dari iblis neraka jika sudah menghukummu"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau jangan sombong, bisa-bisa kau nanti bertemu hantu sungguhan"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan penunggu jembatan itu?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Nanti jika aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka, akan kubawa dan kukenalkan padamu"

Yunho lalu kabur sebelum dilempar sendal oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan di kompleks rumah Jaejoong, hingga sesuatu yang amat sangat mengerikan terjadi pada perutnya. Yunho merasakan perutnya melilit sakit, dan ada sebuah dorongan kuat dari dalam yang ingin menerobos keluar.

Yunho berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ia makan saat di rumah Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya dia teringat jika sudah menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng super pedas buatan Jaejoong saat makan malam tadi, sedangkan lambungnya tidak kuat menerima makanan pedas. Itu artinya Jung Yunho mengalami sakit perut dan harus secepatnya ke toilet.

Namun saat ini Yunho sedang berada di jalan dan masih jauh menuju rumahnya, sangat memalukan jika dirinya kembali ke rumah Jaejoong hanya sekedar untuk ke toilet. Akhirnya Yunho nekat melewati jembatan yang Jaejoong katakan angker dan menyeramkan.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh saat Yunho berjalan di jembatan, namun saat dirinya sudah setengah perjalanan, Yunho melihat sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya menegang, bahkan mata sipitnya membesar seketika.

Yunho melihat sesuatu merangkak perlahan seolah menyebrang dari sisi kiri ke arah kanan jembatan. Walau sekitarnya gelap, Yunho masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jika yang sedang merangkak perlahan di depannya adalah sepotong tangan, bukan hanya satu tapi enam potongan tangan merangkak perlahan-lahan.

Dengan bermodal nekat dan rasa sakit di perutnya, Yunho mendekati ke enam potongan tangan tersebut dan memungutnya satu persatu lalu membawanya ke arah yang di tuju ke enam potong tangan dan meletakannya kembali di rerumputan di pinggir jembatan. Yunho melakukan itu untuk membantu ke enam tangan tersebut lebih cepat sampai, karena jika menunggu ke enam tangan itu lewat, apa kabar perutnya yang sedang sekarat. Sungguh ke enam tangan itu merangkak pelan sekali, bahkan seekor siput jauh lebih cepat dari 'mereka'.

Saat Yunho akan melanjutkan jalannya, tiba-tiba saja kaki kanan Yunho di cengkram salah satu potongan tangan yang seolah tidak rela jika Yunho pergi dari sana.

"Apa? Aku mau pulang, perutku sakit. Aku butuh toilet" ucap Yunho pada tangan yang mencengkram kakinya.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa berjalan"

Tapi potongan tangan tersebut tidak melepaskan cengkramannya, sementara perut Yunho semakin melilit dan terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Arrrrgh" teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Plis, aku butuh ke toilet. Kau tahu tidak rasanya perut melilit, menyiksa kawan. Ah, tapi kau tidak punya perut, mana kau tahu rasanya seperti apa" curhat Yunho.

Hingga akhirnya...

**Duuuut**

Suara menggelegar muncul dari bagian belakang tubuh Yunho, ditambah bau semerbak yang mengalahkan wangi parfum mahal bahkan kembang tujuh rupa, aroma terapi yang bisa membuat orang pingsan sadar seketika lalu pingsan lagi.

Sebuah perasaan lega menyusup di dada Yunho saat sesuatu yang sebelumnya meronta akhirnya keluar juga, terlebih saat Yunho melihat tangan yang mencengkram kaki kanannya terlepas.

Yunho lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, diabaikannya tangan yang tergeletak mengenaskan di dekat kakinya. Aroma menyengat yang sebelumnya keluar dari tubuhnya hampir membuat Yunho pingsan, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung berlari pulang ke rumah. Yang Yunho sadari hanya satu, bau kentutnya sungguh busuk dan mematikan, bahkan hantu pun pingsan dibuatnya.

**...**

"Yun, bagaimana semalam? Kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yunho di depan pintu kelas.

"Ne, walau agak sedikit frustasi"

"Waeyo?"

Yunho lalu menceritakan bagaimana dirinya mengalami sakit perut hingga bertemu dengan enam potongan tangan yang salah satunya mencengkram kakinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau bertemu hantu? Jangan bilang kau lewat jembatan angker dekat rumahku"

"Heem"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bertemu hantu di sana?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar.

"Kau pikir enam potong tangan yang lewat di depanku itu apa?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berhasil lepas dari hantu itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Saat perutku melilit, tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan kentut super dasyat, dan membuat hantu itu ku rasa pingsan, bahkan aku juga hampir pingsan" ucap Yunho sangat pelan saat mengucapkan kata kentut.

Jaejoong memasang tampang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat mendengar penjelasan Yunho yang bisa lepas dari hantu karena kentutnya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Pfffft, buahahahahaha. Itu sih namanya _The Power of __**Kebelet,**_ ah bukan tapi _The Power of __**Kentut"**_

Jaejoong tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Yunho yang kesal langsung menjepit kepala Jaejoong di ketiaknya agar berhenti tertawa, untung hari masih pagi dan pelajaran olahraga berada di jam ke empat, jika Yunho habis olah raga, bisa dipastikan Jaejoong sudah terkapar pingsan di klinik sekolah. Ternyata bukan hanya kentutnya saja yang bau tapi juga ketiak Yunho, sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Yun, aku pernah bilang ada sosok yang mencurigakan sering melintas di depan rumahku"

Yunho menganggukan kepala.

"Ternyata dia adalah sekuriti komplek rumahku yang sedang patroli, dan suara yang menurutku horror tidak lain adalah suara perutku sendiri yang dalam mode kelaparan di malam hari, ehehehehe" tawa Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun rasa berdosa.

**-END-**

Cuma mau bilang:

_**Happy Birthday 30th Jung Yunho**_

**-KURO-**


End file.
